


Spicy Siren Drabbles

by TheWanderingViolet



Series: The Siren [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWanderingViolet/pseuds/TheWanderingViolet
Summary: Here are drabbles for my main story The Siren. Just a collection of side stories that may or may not be canon for The Siren. All these drabbles will be rated T+ and may contain more spicy content later on.
Series: The Siren [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750381
Kudos: 1





	1. Ace Meeting the Red Hairs, But Ariadne Is Already A Ginger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends! So I was having a hard time fitting Ariadne into the Red Hair pirates crew dynamic so that means you guys get a one shot! Here is my take on what would have happened when Ace went to meet Shanks with the Spades if Ari(or Addie/Ads as the bois call her) was already a member. 
> 
> Also just for context I am going with the men who were with Shanks at Marineford as the entirety of the crew. But they don't have names in the story as of chapter 1003 so I named the big bald dude with the monkey(Monstar from East Blue) on his shoulder Alden, and the dude with the blonde man bun and huge sword is Guy. I only named him that cause Tekking called him "this guy" in his video about the Red Hairs, so I figured why not? Anyways, here you go.

* * *

Yukiryu Island

* * *

Wind ripped through the cave yet again. I suppressed a yelp as I huddled deeper into my pile of jackets I had scavenged from the crew.

"You still whining over there Addie?" Someone asked.

_Oh for fucks sakes. You'd think by now these idiots would understand that I DON'T LIKE THE COLD!_

"Shut up!" I shouted back in the general direction the voice had come from without peeking out of my jacket fort.

There was a rumble of laughter before one of the life-giving jackets was lifted and I could see the world outside of my cocoon. I blinked up at Guy's obnoxious smirk and blonde hair before violently shivering from the cold air that was now rushing in to steal what little warmth I had.

Guy looked down at me with an infuriatingly large grin grew on his face. "Oh come on Ads it's not that bad. Why not come on out of there." He reached down a hand to most likely pull me out of the jackets but jerked it back quickly as I tried to bite him.

_That's right bitch. Don't touch my jackets!_

"The hell Addie?" He yelped.

I glared at him as I pulled the other jackets closer. "Because I'm cold that's why. And if I'm cold in here then it'll just be worse out there!"

"But it's not that bad! It hasn't snowed all day!"

"JUST BECAUSE IT ISN'T SNOWING RIGHT THIS SECOND DOESN'T MEAN IT ISN'T COLD! WHAT IS IT ABOUT THE FACT THAT WATER FREEZES DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?" I shouted.

"We're inside! And there's a fire so you'll be fine."

"We're still on a mountain on a winter island you fool!"

"Guy stop antagonizing Addie." Beckman called from the other side of the cave with a sigh.

Guy turned to look at him before saying, "But she's being dramatic Beckman!"

"When isn't she?" I heard him ask with a laugh. Which caused the rest of the crew to start laughing as well.

_Oh damn it all._

"Fine!" I shouted as I pushed the mountain of jackets off of me, pulled my own cloak as tight as possible around myself, and stomped over to where the guys had gathered around a fire. I sat down on the fur spread out on the frozen floor between Alden and Roux and said, "At least give me a drink if I have to suffer like a commoner."

Yasopp paused in his cleaning of his rifle and looked at me with his brow crinkled. "What the hell does being poor have to do with you not hiding in a pile of jackets?"

"Well you see," I started. "Only _commoners_ would reduce themselves to huddling by a fire for warmth when they could be at a summer island resort instead."

"Oh a resort on a summer island? You mean where the pretentious commoners go?"

I gasped and pressed a hand to my chest before saying, "Rude! You can't just call me pretentious! I can't help it if I'm the most perfect being to ever walk the planet."

"Oh perfect, are you? Is that why you still can't tell the fore and main sails apart?" Shanks said with all seriousness before a smirk cracked his face. "You know it's a good thing that you can sing Ads cause you are by far the shitest sailor I have ever seen."

"Yes well, just because I can't perform the most basic aspects of my job doesn't mean I'm not perfect." I said with an eye roll and a hair flip.

"I mean it does. It does actually mean that. But it's ok we still love you." He said, causing the entire crew to burst out laughing.

I gasped in offense and tried to put on my most insulted face possible. Only to break a few seconds later as I felt a smile begin to sneak onto my face. Which quickly led to me laughing loudly along with the rest of my crew.

As the laughter died down Yasopp glanced out the mouth of the cave, "Oh hey, some one's coming."

"Any one interesting?" Shanks asked.

Yasopp shrugged. "Maybe. But no one to be worried about. They might be a bit stronger than Guy but not by much."

"Why am I the one being used as a power scale for the weak nobody coming at us?" Guy asked.

"Because you're the cabin bitch."

"I'm not the cabin bitch! If anyone is then it's Add-" He cut himself off and snapped his mouth shut as his face turned red.

"Finish that sentence Guy. Please." I said with a pleasant smile.

Guy's mouth stayed clamped shut and he quickly pivoted to look at the Boss before saying, "So do you want me to go meet them Boss? Wouldn't really mind getting out of this cave right about now."

Shanks shook his head and said, "No let's just wait here. If they're stupid enough to be looking for a fight then there's no point in us going looking for them."

"Fair enough." Guy said before coming to sit near me.

I punched him in the shoulder lightly before stealing his tankard and taking a drink from it.

"Hey! That was mine!"

"Then you shouldn't have called me a cabin bitch!" I said with a laugh.

"I didn't!"

"You started to!"

"No I was just-! Alright fine sorry. You wanna play some cards or something while we wait?"

"Sure."

* * *

Once we had decided to wait for the stranger in our temporary base, we were quick to settle back into our drinking and talking.

"You got any twos?"

Guy shook his head. "Go fish."

Roux sighed heavily before picking up a card from the center pile.

Beckman put down his cards and said, "As riveting as this game has been, we have company."

We all turned to watch as a lone figure came into view in the mouth of the cave. Shanks released a bit of his Haki as he greeted the new comer.

"So you're the rookie everyone's been talking about? And you came to say hello?" He said as he grasped his sword and started to stand.

The man put his hands up and quickly said, "Wait no! It's not like that. My brother used to talk about how you saved his life when he was a kid so I wanted to say thank you."

I watched as the newcomer spoke to Boss about something, I couldn't be bothered to pay attention to.

_Well if Boss is tolerating him then he must be alright… Actually now that I can get a better look at him, he's more than just alright…_

_Damn those freckles are adorable but that jawline is to die for!_

Just as I thought that the rookie glanced over at me and shot me a smirk with a wink.

_Did he just?_

I nodded back and felt a smile grow on my face.

_Ooh looks like this one might be fun!_

"What was that?" Guy asked as he leaned _far_ too much into my personal space. "Was that what I think it was?"

I elbowed him out of my face as I scowled and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Do you have a problem with me admiring the scenery?"

"Admiring? Who, that little twerp?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I have to take what I can get. I spend so much time cooped up with all you ugly bastards I never get to see any cute boys anymore."

"Oh ok I see how it is." He said with offense clear on his face. "Hey Alden!"

Alden's head popped up from where he had been entertaining Monstar. "Yes do you require my assistance dear friend?" He asked.

_Is that man seriously playing cat's cradle with the monkey? Why do I associate with these idiots again?_

"Yeah come here a sec." Guy said, waving him over.

"Can I trouble you to wait for a moment? My hands are a bit occupied for the time being."

"Just come here! You can play with Mon later."

Alden sighed heavily before pulling the string off his fingers and handing it to his furry friend. He patted Monstar on the head before saying, "I'll be back in just a moment, why don't you try practicing on your own?"

_What the actual fuck?_

Guy's brow furrowed as he watched Alden before he said, "Dude, you are like, weirdly close with that monkey. You good?"

"Monstar is one of my dearest companions whom I-" Alden started to say as he walked over to where we were sitting.

"Yeah ok I don't actually give a shit." Guy said cutting off what surely would have become a speech about Alden's undying love for his monkey. "But, Addie has the hots for the new guy."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Shut up Guy. I just think he's cute is all. It's not like I'm actually going to DO anything."

Alden's mouth opened in shock before he said, "Whatever is the matter dear Ariadne? There is no shame in desiring such a strapping young fellow. Surely if you were to approach him he would be more than happy to return your affections."

Alden's booming voice just so happened to drown out every other sound in the cave which caused everyone to turn and stare at us.

"What the fuck Alden? Why-why would you feel the need to shout that at the top of your lungs? I just said that he was kind of cute, there was no need for you to scream about the fact that I want to bone him. None at all!"

"I said nothing of the sort. I merely-"

"What is happening over there?"

"That's what I want to know!" I shouted back.

"You're the one who started this!"

"FOR FUCKS SAKES I WAS JUST LOOKING AT THE GUY! AM I NOT ALLOWED TO LOOK AT PEOPLE NOW?"

"Well you called me ugly so I had to get my revenge somehow."

"How old are you? I didn't realize this was a preschool!"

"Do I need to separate you toddlers?"

"Yes! Get this dipshit away from me!" I shouted.

Roux decided that was the perfect opportunity to chip in by saying, "Well if you want to get away from him so bad then why don't you go with our new friend to get his crew?"

_Excuse me?_

"Great idea! See you later Ads!" Boss said with a massive smile on his face.

_TRAITORS! All of them!_

I pulled my jacket even tighter around myself as I followed the new guy- Ace- down the mountain path. His face had still yet to return to normal after Alden's outburst had caused him to blush. He awkwardly cleared his throat before saying, "So um… I'm not really one for one night stands but I wouldn't mind if you-"

"I DIDN'T SAY I WANTED TO FUCK YOU! I JUST SAID THAT YOU WERE BETTER LOOKING THAN THE REST OF THE CREW!"

"So you think I'm cute?"

"I am going to murder those two…"


	2. That One Timeline Where Ari Was Nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Friends! So I was going through my notes and found this old snippet I wrote of Ariadne meeting Shanks in a different setting. Originally, this was supposed to take place before Ari ever met Ace and she was going to sail around with Shanks and his bois for a bit before heading off to meet Ace. Ariadne is quite different in this version and I had to restrain myself so much from changing her to be more in line with the snooty bitch we know now. I mean seriously, Ariadne calling a random street kid "sugar" ugh. What was I thinking????? But this snippet is actually so old that in this timeline Ari was going to join the Whitebeards along with Ace! Anyways here it is! In all it's cringy glory! 
> 
> Set List:
> 
> I Have a Dream, Amanda Seyfried/ABBA; Mama Mia 2008.
> 
> Thank You for the Music, Amanda Seyfried/ABBA; Mama Mia 2008.
> 
> Binks Sake, Funimation Dub, One Piece

* * *

New World?

* * *

I was wandering through a village whose name I couldn't be bothered to remember on an island whose name I also couldn't be bothered with. It was a peaceful day and so I was simply wandering around the town gazing in shop windows and just enjoying the soft breeze carrying the quiet symphony of people going about their lives. As I was walking through the town square I felt a tug on my pant leg. Looking down I saw a little boy who couldn't have been more than 6 years old.

"Need something sugar?" I asked while cocking a hip.

"Can you play me a song?" The little boy asked while pointing to the guitar on my back.

"Well, I suppose I could come up with something for a cutie like you." I said with a smile, music was my life after all. The young boy's face bloomed with a smile and quickly tugged me over to a small brick wall that I could sit on while playing. "Alright so any requests?" The boy shook his head, still smiling. "Alright well how about a song about dreams?" the boy just continued to smile at me so she took that as a go ahead and began to play.

.

I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the sea - I have a dream

.

After singing the first verse a few other children had joined the first little boy on the ground in front of me. By the time I finished the second verse there were about 10 children in front of me who were beginning to sing along with me as they caught onto the repetitive lyrics. When I finished the song the children all cheered as I just laughed.

"Another?" The first boy asked as the cheering died down.

"Alright I suppose I can sing just one more but then I really do have to go." I answered as the children cheered again.

.

I'm nothing special, in fact I'm a bit of a bore

When I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before

But I have a talent, a wonderful thing

Cause everyone listens when I start to sing

I'm so grateful and proud

.

While I was singing this song I noticed a man in a long black cloak with brilliant red hair walk into the square followed by a taller man with black hair and a cigarette dangling from his lips. The men looked around for a moment before they saw me surrounded by the children and they paused seemingly to listen.

_Well that certainly looks like an interesting time to me. It'll cause a bit of an uproar but it really can't be helped. I'll have to sing_ _ **that**_ _song._

.

All I want is to sing it out loud

So I say

Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing

Thanks for all the joy they're bringing

Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty

What would life be?

Without a song or a dance what are we?

So I say thank you for the music

For giving it to me.

.

I noticed that the first two men were joined by two others. The first was a particularly round man in a green and white striped shirt who was eating a rack of meat. While the other had very curly hair and a bandana that said 'Yassop'. Upon seeing these two it became undeniable that these men were in fact the core crew of the Red Hair Pirates. I gave a silent internal cheer at my luck.

_Yes! And it looks like I've already got their attention but that song will definitely help…_

Once I finished this second song she didn't even wait for the children to request another as I started to sing the unofficial pirate anthem hoping to further entice the pirates.

.

Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho  
Yo hohoho, yo hohoho Yo hohoho, yo hohoho

.

My plan proved fruitful as soon as the pirates heard the first few notes of Binks' Sake come from my guitar as they let out a collective cheer and started to sing along.

.

Gather up all of the crew, it's time to ship out Binks' brew.  
Sea wind blows, to where, who knows? The waves will be our guide.  
O'er across the ocean's tide. Rays of sunshine far and wide.  
Birds they sing, of cheerful things, in circles passing by.

.

When I finished this last song the pirates were cheering far louder than the children as they started to walk over to me.

"Dahahahahahahah! What is someone like you doing in a place like this little songbird?" Said the man who could only be Red Hair Shanks.

"Looking for a way to the next island over actually." I said with a smile.

"Well we may be able to help you out. How 'bout this you keep singing for us and we'll give you a ride. Sound good to you?" He asked while still smiling at me.

"Sounds fair when do we leave captain?" I asked while hopping up from my seat on the short brick wall, as the children scurried away. Shanks began to answer but was interrupted by a group of Marines charging into the square. The marines were heading straight for the group of pirates or more specifically straight for me.

"Get her boys! She is inciting a riot!" The leader shouted while charging at me.

"What? I haven't done anything!" I said in confusion while the Marines surrounded not only me but also Shanks and his men.

"You were promoting piracy in a public place! Corrupting the minds of our children!" The man who seemed to be the leader of the Marines shouted back at me.

"Hey now the girl didn't do anything wrong she was just spreading a little joy. That's all." Shanks said in a calm voice while stepping in between me and the Marine.

"If you're with her then we'll just take you in as well! Get them!" The Marine shouted once again and signaled for his men to attack the group. However they didn't get far as Benn Beckman and Lucky Roo made short work of the overly ambitious marines.

"Really did you think that you could take us in with that band of wimps?" Benn asked around his cigarette. Then turning to his captain he said "We should be moving on now Boss or the rest of the Marines on this island will be on top of us."

"Dahahahahahahaha fine, fine, let's go." Shanks said before turning to me and asking. "By the way what's your name little songbird?"

"Ariadne. Pleasure to finally meet you Captain Shanks." I said with a slight bow.

"Alright well let's get goin' then songbird." He said while turning to leave the square and heading to the docks.


End file.
